snow, snow, i love it so!
by HiyaItsHails
Summary: Just a small rocketshippy story. Jessie loves the snow, and soon James will too!


**Hiya! I was just thinking of how much I loved snow then got the idea to write this! Enjoy!**

The Team Rocket trio were just relaxing in a little cabin Geovanni had rented for them. This was a rare occurrence, so they were really making the most of it. James was at the stove making a delicious smelling stew, Meowth was watching TV, and Jessie was looking out the window, watching the snow from the blizzard come in big snowflakes which swirled in the wind before joining the blanket of white on the ground.

Just watching the snowy weather outside gave Jessie a familiar, almost nostalgic feeling. She always loved playing in the snow as a kid, it was one of the few things in her childhood which brought her joy. And even now, seeing the world slowly becoming transformed into a snow globe brought her that same joy. She didn't realize that she was smiling like an idiot out the window for the past 10 minutes, and was quickly jolted out of her daydream by James exclaiming: "Supper's ready!"

Now an even bigger smile filled her face, this time her joy was shared with Meowth. Her and Meowth both gobbled down their food, being thankful that it was finally ready. James was savouring it, and thinking about how he could perfect his recipe.

After all three bowls were emptyed, the team was silently sitting around the table allowing their food to digest. That was, until Jessie suddenly perked up.

"Guys! Wanna come outside with me?!" She said, nothing but excitement in her voice.

"Notta chance." Replied Meowth. He then got up and went into the bedroom.

Jessie pouted for a short couple of seconds, before perking up again. She looked to James. "What about you??"

She seemed so happy that he couldn't say no, but he most certainly did not want to go outside in the cold. "Jessie, it's a blizzard out there..." He tried to reason with her.

"I know!!" Jessie exclaimed, not realizing that he did not mean that in a positive way. "Pleasssssseeeee???" She smiled happily at him.

James couldn't help but smile at her child-like enthusiasm. "Fine." He had fallen victim to Jessie's charm, this was nothing new.

She giggled. "Yay! I'm so happy! I love the snow!" She excitedly grabbed her hat and jacket off of the hatstand, she was followed be James doing the same, only less enthusiastically.

Although he really, really wanted to stay inside and take advantage of the warm fireplace, he could not say no to Jessie when she's this happy. It's rare to see her in such a care-free state, but just looking at her made him feel happier as well.

As they stepped outside, they were immediately greeted by the freezing windchill which caused the falling snow to blow into their faces. Boy, was it really coming down! You could barely see five feet in front of you. It was bright and hard to look at, but also beautifully sparkly.

Jessie jumped off of the front porch and started making snow angels. James, on the other hand, was blocking his face from the snow and wind as he stood like a pencil, touching the snow as little as possible. He couldn't see his companion at this point, but he heard her happy giggle turn into a mischievous one, that's when he knew he was in trouble. Then, BAM! A snowball hit him right in the shoulder, sending snow splattering onto his face and neck. He saw Jessie a couple feet away laughing, but in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

Then, he felt something tug on the hood of his coat. Oh no. Jessie put snow in his hood and flipped it up, sending cold snow down his neck and back. He felt the snow melt under his shirt, leaving him uncomfortable and even more freezing.

But after hearing Jessie laugh at him, he had to get her back! "It's on!" He said. Jessie began to run away. James nailed her in the back of head with a snowball, giving her the same unpleasant snow down her back.

Annnnd the snowball fight had truly begun. They were jumping and dodging and launching snowballs at eachother. James had forgotten all about the cold, and the two were having so much fun laughing in the snow. They eventually became so tired, Jessie laid down on the snowy blanket, followed by James flopping down beside her.

"Say, Jess," He started in between deep tired breaths. "Why is it that you wanted me to come out here so badly?"

"I thought it'd be fun!" She said while giggling. "Since I _love_ the snow, and I _love_ you, I just thought that- WAIT um, I mean...uhh..." Her mood suddenly changed from blissful to embarrassed.

"You're right! It was fun." James said, smiling at her. Jessie let out a sigh of relief. "Why don't we go back inside for some coco?"

"Sounds great." They were beginning to notice just how cold they were. Neither of them had been wearing gloves, so their hands were numb from the cold, and they were absolutely soaked! They got up and walked together towards the front door.

"Hey Jess," James said, a mischievous grin spread across his face. Jessie looked at him inquisitively. "Love you." He smiled as he slid his arm over her shoulder.

With that, the two went inside, got changed into dry clothes, and drank hot coco by the fireplace. Now Jessie had another happy memory to associate with snow.

**That was really fun to write! Pop me a review?**

**Luv ya!**

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
